


Life Changing Decisions

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Epic, F/M, Terra doesn't want kids, changed accounts, don't bother me, lol, not yet, owo, this is absolutely from my deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: Eris asks Terra a life changing decision which makes him embarassed...
Relationships: Earth | Terra/Eris (OC)





	Life Changing Decisions

## This story was based on a roleplay well half of the idea it is. Basically Terra isn't quite experienced with children and questions that Eris asked. And it's pretty funny. Anyways enjoy Life Changing Decisions~

## ⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

* * *

Terra was filing reports as usual, being bored because lately there hasn't been anything better to do. It was a slow day today. Which made the boredom even worse. Terra shuffled the paperwork when a loud slam! Was heard, he turned his head to see his lovely girlfriend of 2 years there. She looked seriously troubled. Terra looked towards her and stopped shuffling the papers. Maybe he could take a break.

"Hey, Eris. What's troubling you?" Terra asked, taking a break from his file reports before he went sicko mode and might kill someone with the pen he was holding. Maybe stab them in the eye? Who knows to be honest. Terra looked to the side and grabbed a space tank and drank from it.

"Hey Terra, I just was thinking about something. Nothing major." Eris said.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"I was thinking about if you want to have a sparkling?" Eris chitters nervously looking from side to side.

"...W H A T?" Terra asked He was completely confused now, He didn't expect Eris to bring that up.

"I asked you if you would want to have a sparkling." Eris brought it back up.

"Eris, this is a life changing decision! I can't just have an answer for this!" Terra tugs on his hair and Eris sighed.

"I'm sorry...."

"There's no need to be. I mean that would be wonderful to have a kid someday, but now's not the time. Because well. We're in a war and you becoming pregnant will slow things down around here." Terra said.

"I understand, so that's a maybe?" Eris hopefully asks.

"Well, It's... Not a definite no either. So its a maybe. I love you Eris and I do want to have a sparkling but now's not the time, if you understand." Terra said. Eris nods and kisses Terra's forehead. Before heading out. Terra sighed and went back to work. After work Terra heads to their room to see Eris laying on the bed sighing.

"Eris? Is this about the whole Sparkling debacle earlier?" Terra asked placing a satchel down with the paperwork in it and sighed.

"Yes. It is..." Eris said

"Just be glad I didn't reject the offer, now let me get in bed with you." Terra huffed and Eris sighed and patted the bed and Terra got on. He cuddled with Eris and snuggled in her neck. Smiling.

"I love you Eris, I like it when its just us, y'know?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, the thing is... Wait... You don't want a sparkling?" Eris asked

"I said earlier maybe, so maybe can mean alot of things Eris~" Terra said snuggling smiling.

"I..." She started, Terra prevented her from moving.

"Shhhh, quiet..." Terra placed a kiss on her lips and cuddled with her, he tossled her hair around like one might do with messing around with food. Eris cuddled back but she was upset. She really wanted a sparkling and she wanted one with Terra, but she respected his wishes. She felt him hug her and then, his warm embrace off her and all she felt was cold. Terra huffed.

"I have to go back to work, I can never have time with my girl. I'll be back..." Terra said, Eris nods and made a phew noise. She didn't want to be bothered, she was pretty upset. Now she missed him.


End file.
